Tachibana Hibiki
One of the main characters of the series. Appearance Hibiki is an extremely attractive teenager male with a slim (and actually, rather curvy) build. Even so he is considered to be below average for a male, standing at roughly 5 feet 6 inches. His short hair is of a dark brown shade, and seems to be quite messy. His bangs cover his right eye, and the rest sits barely on the top of his forehead. He suffers from complete heterochromia. His left eye is medium brown and his right eye is light green. He is mostly seen wearing the school uniform, a light green, short-sleeved vest with dark green accents and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath. His tie, which he sports only occasionally, is an azure blue neck tie, symbolizing him as a sophomore student. He wears a dark green pair of pants and a white uwabaki with blue accents. Personality Hibiki is an extremely eccentric person who is interested in various topics. He is shown to be graceful and soft-spoken, yet confident. He has slanted eyes and somewhat feline-like features, such as sharp canines. He is also mischievous, which can be seen from when he keeps snatching Kousuke's paperwork away from him (during prologue), and ends up injuring himself by accidentally falling from the bus stop's rooftop after jumping onto it. Aside from that, he is surprisingly mild-mannered and hardly raises his voice at people, even when irritated. He seems to enjoy darts as an intermediate, and played said game with Shinji when he visited his place. In the chapter it's clear that he has good reflexes and a high pain tolerance, shown when he didn't flinch after he caught the dart midair with his fingers, causing his fingers to bleed. He is also undeniably agile, as shown in the prologue when he jumps onto the bus stop's rooftop. It is possible that he was a gymnast at some point in his life. Background He had a normal life for the most part until he turned 9, his father secretly found out that his wife was cheating on him with another man. Hibiki was absolutely appalled and mortified that he despised his mother ever since. As soon as he turned 10, his mother left for that man. His father remarried with a woman named Ishikawa, whose family name he uses as his agency name in order to commemorate her. Though once a bright and cheerful boy, he grew up to be rather gloomy after his parents' divorce. After he became a freshman, he started to change this attitude slightly however, and soon became a peculiar individual. He discovers Data-jin later on when he stumbled upon Anatoly and became interested in becoming one of the core researchers. Trivia * It's implied that he is homosexual. * He displays an unclear form of interest towards Shinji, which is later shown to be objective interest (for research purposes), romantic interest, and soon, sexual interest. * He smells like tangerines, probably a reference to his family name Tachibana which translates to "tangerine, orange". * In the novel it's shown that he walks like a cat and has rather flamboyant habits. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Researcher